Caer Llanwedd
Caer Llanwedd is the Ducal Freehold of Duchess Aoibhell in the Duchy of Finvarr. Overview Contained within a suitably antique mansion on the north side of Berkeley, Caer Llanwedd (pronounced LON-weth... pronouncing it "Lan-wed" is a perfect way to ensure that the Duchess will think of you as a certified hick) is carpeted entirely in soft, luxurious moss. The verdant growth actually covers every flat surface in the freehold, including walls, ceilings, and furniture. The moss emits a soothing green glow, and the effect is calming instead of claustrophobic. Scattered through the carpet of green are golden bell-shaped flowers that add a yellow gleam, sparkling softly with their own magic. All visitors are required by the duchess's law to remove their footwear at the gates so that the delicate flowers are not trampled overmuch. A refusal to obey is a sign of extreme disrespect. The Grotto In the basement of the caer is a large pool, tiled in a mosaic depicting the flight of the Kithain from Earth just before the trods closed. A pair of identical figures, with gems in place of eyes, can be spotted towards the shallow end of the pool near a representation of what the unknown artist has fancifully titled "Ye Last Gate." No names are attributed to the two figures, but their images glare at each other with such hatred that even casual observers can feel it. Otherwise, the waters of the pool are a shimmering blue, and a small army of servants take care to infuse the waters with fragrances, essential oils, or bath salts as Aoibhell commands. The grotto of the pool is lit by balefire lanterns ensconced in the walls, and the ever-present moss creeps right up to the water's edge. Selkies can occasionally be found cavorting in the waters as the duchess's guests, as can various Kithain in assorted states of undress. The Ballroom Upstairs is the ballroom, still carpeted in moss. Most Kithain will quickly conclude that the caer is much larger inside than out, as the ballroom is lined with chimeric trees at least a century in age. At the far end of the room sits a raised dais with a throne and a wooden table that look to have grown directly out of the ground. Here is Aoibhell's seat, and at the table she seats her special guests. Clockwork musicians, obviously nocker work, play at the chamber's side, and tables and vast buffets can be set up at a moment's notice if it strikes the duchess's fancy. The Throne Room At the back of the first floor, opposite the ballroom, is the throne room: the seat of Aoibhell's power. There is a circle of stone, completely bare of moss, directly around her alabaster throne, and a chimeric hound with milk-colored fur and red eyes strains, hungrily, at its leash. A golden horn hangs on the wall, encased in glass. None may touch it, under pain of death. None know why. When the duchess seats herself on her throne, the rest of the room goes dark save for a single beam of light illuminating her face. She can see quite well in the gloom, but others often find it disconcerting. There is an odd, attenuated quality to sound here, and every word spoken echoes hollowly. The Third Floor The third floor is sleeping and guest chambers, each covered in the omnipresent moss. Indeed, the beds themselves are made of the stuff, but none save the irascible Sir Cumulus has ever complained of their night's rest. Otherwise, the chambers are lavishly appointed, as befits the home of a noble renowned for her generosity, hospitality, and good taste. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: The Toybox, pp. 42-43. Category:Freeholds (CTD)